The Bunny and her Knight
by Cyberleader2000
Summary: My first Fanfiction what happens when a knight falls in love with the Girl of his dreams who also happens to be a Bunny. Rated M for safety as I'm not sure how I will shape this story.
1. The First Meeting

**Hi there I'm Cyberleader2000 and this is my first fanfiction I am currentley trying to wright my own book but after a friends read some of it they said the story was good so I needed more practice at wright so I thought I would give fanfiction a try and why not start off with shipping my favorite pair.**

* * *

Jaune Arc hated airships in fact if he had a choice he would like to see every single one of them shutdown forever but then he's not the one who gets to decided that hoping that he does not hurl his lunch again like he did with breakfast that morning he waits for the ship to land.  
He lets out a sigh of relief as it begins to descend towards the dock at beacon. As the ship nears the ground it sways a little finally stopping as it lands making Jaune almost hurl. Over the intercom the captain apologises for the poor landing as it turned out he had let his trainee pilot try to land the ship but at this point Jaune did not care as he ran for the exit once outside he found the nearest trash can and proceeded to empty his stomach contents into it.

.

Jaune just wished someone from his teams could have gone with him on his trip to vale he had needed to go make a supply run for a new sharping stone for Crocea Mors as he somehow lost his as Team JNPR had move into their new dorm room the problem was only made worse when he went to beacons armoury to find out all the sharpening stones had all been bought by new students and there would be no more till next week. He had asked his fellow team members if any of them had wanted to come with him but they all had their own things to get ready for when there regular classes started tomorrow so here he was alone hurling into a trash can.  
"Hay there vomit boy" Jaune cringed as he heard the familiar voice of his new tormenter Cardin Winchester "Hay let me help you with that." Before Jaune has time to react Cardin delivers a swift kick to his gut within seconds Jaune is hurling even more into the trashcan Cardin walks off laughing with his team mates.

After a few minutes of hanging onto the trashcan praying that he would not throw up again he hears a very soft and quiet voice of a girl  
"Um hello are you ok I was just about to come over and see if you were when that brute came over and attacked you."  
"I am just about, I suffer from really bad air sickness but Cardin did not help."  
"O I might have a, yes here it is." A bottle is shoved in front of him it is not very big at most it would be 2 mouthfuls the liquid inside had a green colour to it Jaune eyes it over with a curious look seeing his reaction the stranger specks up  
"It's a homemade herbal remedy for settling stomachs it can also deal with indigestion and heartburn."  
Opening the top Jaune takes a sniff it smells kind of minty taking a swing he finds it's has a sweet minty taste he swallows it and as it reaches his stomach he feels way better  
"wow this is great tha….." Jaune stops mid-sentence as soon as he sees the Girl stood in front of him is a gorgeous girl with long brown hair and the most stunning deep brown eyes he has ever seen then he sees the bunny ears she notices him staring at her ears getting a little uncomfortable she pulls her arms up in front of her looking unconfutable.  
"Can you pleases not stare at my ears." Jaune is brought back to his senses by what she had just said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment  
"Sorry they just look so beautiful." The bunny girl is a bit taken back  
"O ok I was not expecting that um I hope the remedy help bye." With a huge blush on her face she turns and runs away realising what he had just said Jaune facepalms  
"You idiot you sounded just like a creep I should thank her and go apologise." It is at this point he realises there is no sign of where she went "Dam it."

.

Running round the corner Velvet Scarlatina catches up with her team as she reaches them a very stylish girl wearing shades turns to her  
"Velvet what were you doing I turned round after we got off the airship and there was no sign of you."  
Catching her breath Velvet still look a bit flustered "sorry Coco I saw this first year being sick so I thought I would give him one of my remedies then it got weird when he noticed my ears."  
At this Coco gritted her teeth and clenching her fists "that asshole where is he I'm going to give him a beating he will never forget."  
Waving her arms in distress and alarm Velvet tries to stop Coco "Coco wait it's not like that."  
Velvet begins to blush "He said they beautiful he must have been high right."  
Coco flicks Velvet on the forehead "That Guy gave you a compliment have more confidence in yourself I keep telling you that any guy would be lucky to have you."  
Velvet looks sad "You really think so?"  
Coco smiles "I know so, hay I know what will make you feel better how about we get some Hot chocolate and have a girly night in how's that sound?"  
Velvet smiles "That sounds great." Coco pulls Velvet into a hug as they walk back to the dorms.

.

Jaune walks into his dorm room with a groan then walks over to his bed and falls face first onto it then groans again "Someone kill me."  
Pyrrha walks over and sits next to him "The air ship trip could not have been that bad?"  
Jaune groans into his pillow again "No it wasn't the trip it's what happened afterwards." Jaune then relays the events that had transpired.  
Nora takes a breath as she sits up "Sounds like you really Jaune-ed it up."  
"Thanks Nora I kind of knew that already she probably thinks I'm a huge creep and worse I never thanked her for the remedy."  
Pyrrha puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Well Jaune this school is not to big you will probably see her again you can thank her and apologises then for now stop worrying about it and get a good night rest we start our first proper classes tomorrow." Jaune nodes as he gets up picking up his Pajams he heads over to the teams bathroom to get ready for bed.


	2. Jaune's Bad Day

**Wow guys just wow I was not expecting this many follows and faves, I did not think my story was that good and to the review who said "where are the capital letters? And all the punctuation?" I know I suck but that's why I'm trying to work on it so thank you for the feedback. :)**

* * *

Morning at the East dorms Jaune wakes to sunlight cascading through his dorms window and the sound of morning bird song he thinks to himself what a great way to start the day, as he sits up he sees he is the first to wake up for once, taking this chance he decides to go have a hot shower before Nora can uses up all the hot water again. Sitting up he swings his legs round to the floor and gets up grabbing his towel and a fresh change of clothes for the day ahead of him he heads into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

.

Meanwhile over in the west dorms a whistle blows scaring poor Velvet out of her wits as she wakes up "Velvet get up you're over sleeping again."  
"Five more minutes." Velvet responds as she pulls the blanket over her head  
"No were late as is." Velvet looks over to her clock  
"But its five past seven classes don't start till nine."  
"That's as maybe but one I know how long it takes you to get up, two your cranky when you miss breakfast and three it's not fair as the rest of us are already up, you have already had an extra 20 minutes as Yatsuhashi said there no point in trying to wake you before every one else's has got up and used the bathroom, Don't make me regret that decision."  
"But five more minutes won't hurt, you guys go ahead I will meet you in the cafeteria." Velvet replies as she wraps herself even more in her blanket Coco begins to glare at Velvet.  
"O no I'm not falling for that one again, last time I had to come back and wake you up again we were 45 minutes late for class." Velvet just moans in annoyance and with that Coco grabs the blanket and pulls as hard as she can  
"NOW GET UP!" Velvet is sent spinning in the air as she is unfurled from the blanket she lands on the floor with a thud  
"Ow I'm up I'm up." Coco looks down at Velvet with an apologetic look  
"Now I'm sorry I had to do that Velvet but it's for your own good now that your awake get up and dressed."

Fifteen minutes later Velvet walks out of their dorm Coco is waiting for her "Come on Velvet."  
"What's the rush Coco?" Coco smiles at her  
"I want to see if this mysterious stranger of yours is in the cafeteria." Velvet stares at Coco with a worried look  
"Why do you want to see if he's there?"  
"No reason just curious."

.

Jaune is walking down the corridor with his head in his hands as Nora is telling Yang about what happens to him yesterday when she was done Yang turns to face Jaune "smooth moves there lady killer." Jaune just groans and runs ahead to catch up with Ruby and Pyrrha who are chatting with Blake, luckily for him they seem to have missed the conversation in-between Nora and Yang, as the two teams walked round the corner they entered the lunch room and joined the queue to get breakfast.

The teams sit at their table Yang had got a full English breakfast, Nora a stack of pancakes, Ren & Weiss just had cereal with a glass of orange juice, Blake had a grilled salmon, Ruby somehow managed to charm the cooks into giving her a plate of cookies again and Pyrrha had some toast, Jaune was just about to join them with his breakfast of fruit salad and a glass of fruit smoothie when Cardin leans over Jaune's right shoulder whilst putting his left arm over Jaune's left shoulder "Hay there buddy how you feeling?"  
"Hay Cardin I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."  
"That's good to hear I hope it stays that way." whilst Jaune is distracted by Cardin he fails to notice Cardin's left arm pour something into his smoothie  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cardin smiles "Nothing can't I show concern for a fellow class mate." Jaune snorts  
"You could but somehow I doubt that's what you're doing, so what do you want Cardin?"  
"Nothing really see you later Jaune well maybe." Jaune give a shrug and walks over to join the rest of his and Ruby's team at their table.  
"Nora looks up from her pancakes "What did that jerk face want."  
"No Idea I think he's up to something." as Jaune sits down he takes a sip of his smoothie and begins to enjoy his breakfast and the conversation in-between JNPR & RWBY.

About 20 minutes later as their finishing breakfast Jaune suddenly grabs the table and leans forward groaning Ruby looks over at Jaune "Is everything ok Jaune you don't sound to good?" Pyrrha who is sat next to him turns to look at him  
"You look very pale Jaune maybe you should go see the nurse."  
"No! I'm fine I think I just need to use the loo." Jaune gets up and runs over to the toilet at the other end of the cafeteria right past the laughing Team CRDL Pyrrha has a annoyed look on her face  
"Do you think they had anything to do with what's happening to Jaune Yang stands up and cracks her knuckles  
"Probably lets go ask them." Nora jumps up slamming her fist into the table  
"Yea we can break their legs."  
"Wait you two should not do that at least not without proof or you would get into heaps of trouble." Both Yang and Nora look over to Blake then sit back down with a sigh  
"Your right."

Just then Coco walks into the cafeteria with Velvet "So do you see him?"  
"No I don't see any sign of him maybe he's already left." Coco has a disappointed look  
"Ok let's get some breakfast." as the 2 walk over to the lunch queue they just miss Jaune exiting from the toilets as he re-joins the 2 teams he looks very pale  
"Hay guys I really don't feel 2 good." Pyrrha stands up  
"Ok that's it you're going to the nurse's office." Weakly Jaune protests  
"Noooooooooo I hate the nurses office." Weiss lets out a sigh of annoyance she grabs Jaune's arm and begins dragging him  
"And I thought that Ruby was the child here."  
"Hay!" Ruby pouts at what Weiss had said as the 2 teams head with Jaune much to his complaints to the nurse's office.

.

Round about 10 minutes later Yang has had enough of Jaune's resistance and has decided to carry him bridal style to the nurse's office. After waiting a bit the nurse comes back with the results as Jaune is sat there rubbing his arm Pyrrha faces the nurse "So what the matter with Jaune?" the school nurse in full uniform with long purple hair and black glasses looks up from her notes  
"it would appear Mr Arc is suffering from a severe dose of Silver Shade it can be used as an effective laxative, what I don't understand is how it got into Mr Arc's system or why a Dust booster has been added to it."  
"So what do we do?" Pyrrha asks. The nurse sighs  
"we don't have anything on site that we could uses as a counter agent, I'm afraid Mr Ark you will just have to live with it for the next 48 hours." Jaune groans as the nurse wrights a note passing it to him "Takes this it's a note to excuses you from class whenever you feel the need to go, just show your tutor at the start of class also the rest of you are his friends right?" The group nod "Ok make sure after every visit to the loo he drinks plenty of fluids and has something to eat he will only feel worse if he does not." Yang picks Jaune up and slings him over her shoulder  
"Ok doc will do."  
"Yang put me down I can walk." Yang just grins as she keeps walking.

.

Eventually the 2 teams arrive at their first class of the day battle tactics with Glynda Goodwitch. "And precisely what time do you call this class started ten minutes ago?" Ruby was the first to speak up  
"But miss Goodwitch Jaune was ill so we took him to the nurses office then we waited with him to make sure he was ok." Jaune walks over to Glynda and passes her the note he got. Eyeing it up her left eye brow arches up  
"well Mr Arc looks like you will be sitting out class today but I expect you to be taking notes understood?"  
"Yes Miss Goodwitch." Jaune takes his see next to his friends the rest of the lesson went smoothly for the most part except for the 6 times Jaune had to leave for loo breaks much to the amusement of team CRDL each time he returned either Yang, Ruby, Nora or Pyrrha had somehow managed to produce some snack food or drink from their bags to give to him. On the last time it happened Cardin and his team had stopped laughing  
"How come king of the crapper is getting so much attention from the girls?" Yang glares at Cardin  
"Because Jaune is our friend he's kind and thoughtful and unlike some jerks sat 3 rows in front of us he doesn't go round poisoning people for laughs."  
"Yea." Ruby chimes in as Cardin stands up and turns to face Yang  
"You can't prove that hair extensions."  
"Excuses me!"  
"You heard me." Cardin replies with a smug look. Yang's eyes begin turning red  
"you want a fight" Cardin still with a smug smile on his face  
"I would but I don't to hit defenceless girls."  
"O no." Ruby puts her head in her hands as Yang leaps head first for Cardin Punching him square in the face  
"How's this for weak?" the punch sends Cardin sailing down the room over students and desks he hits the floor with a thud as he sits up  
"That's it I'm not holding back you bitc….." Cardin did not have time to finish as he's punched square in the face again by Yang then she keeps up her barrage of punches till Cardin is out cold Nora is by them and she take a close look at Cardin standing back up she triumphantly announces  
"KO Yang wins!" Glynda lets out a annoyed sigh  
"Students pleases refrain from fighting when you're not on stage, now Dove & Sky pleases take your team leader to the infirmary I don't think the nurses office have the equipment needed to reset Mr Winchesters nose." Just then the bell for end of class sounds as the student leave Glynda begins repairing the damage done by Yang.

.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful at the start of each class Jaune showed each professor his note and he would make repeated trips to the loo followed by his friends overbearing attempts to look after him. That is until the last lesson of the days it was History with Professor Oobleck it was near the end of the lesson when Jaune noticed the girl across the room "It's her." Pyrrha turns to Jaune  
"It's who?" Jaune points to across the room several rows down from them. Yang leans down from the row above  
"What you 2 talking about." Pyrrha turns to Yang and point over to the girl  
"Well Jaune says that's the girl who helped him the other day."  
"Well if that's the case you should talk to her after class."  
"And say what hi here's your bottle back sorry I'm such a creep."  
"Well not in those exact words but yea." Just then the bell sounds for end of lessons  
"Well Jaune would you like me to return the bottle?"  
"That would be great thanks Yang." Yang reaches out for the bottle with a huge grin on her face  
"Ok I will tell her that you could not return it yourself as you have a huge crush on her and are too embarrassed to even talk to her." Jaune look at her with a look of horror  
"YANG NO!" Nora jumps up  
"YANG YES!"  
"So what will it be lady killer?"  
"I guess I will go." turning round he realises that the girl has already left the room "Dam it." Jaune runs out of the class room in an attempt to catch up with her.

.

Velvet is walking down the hall felling both relived and disappointed that she did not see the blonde from yesterday she is interrupted from her train of thought when she hers Coco yelling "Velvet over here." Turning she sees Coco Fox and Yatsuhashi waiting for her down the hall she run down to meet them Coco gives Velvet a quizzical look "Where were you during study time?" Velvet smiled  
"I was sitting in on Professor Oobleck's history class seeing as my grades are low in that area he said I could sit in on his classes during my study periods."  
"Ok Velvet just let me know next time I was waiting to study with you in the library."  
"Sorry Coco I completely forgot."

Just then they can here shouting "Stop wait up." turning to face where the shouting is coming from team CFVY see an out of breath blonde running towards them, when he reaches them he stops and bends over resting his hands on his knees trying to catching his breath, he holds up his hand signalling them to give him a second to catch his breath. Fox and Yatsuhashi give each other confused looks "do you know him" Fox shakes his head side to side in response to Yatsuhashi question Coco just looks at the blonde with caution.

When Jaune has finally caught his breath he stands up "Um I um I wanted to return this and say thanks for the help yesterday." He holds up the bottle that Velvet gave him yesterday it is now cleaned to a shine Velvet slowly takes the bottle "That remedy worked really well and I wanted to apologise for being a creep, I did not mean to say that your ears were beautiful not that they aren't I mean it's not just them your completely stunning, gorgeous, kind and I keep sounding like some creep trying to hit on you, I should probably shut up and leave before I make this even more awkward, I'm sorry." Jaune doubles over and grabs his gut "I'm sorry forgive me." Jaune runs off Coco is stood there with a stunned confused look  
"what just happen." Velvet is blushing so hard she is almost completely red she holding her hands up to her face in complete embarrassment  
"It's that guy from yesterday the one I helped." Coco looks at her with a surprised look  
"Wait that's the guy wow just wow, Velvet you really did a number on him, he's total crushing on you and hard right guys." Velvet turns round to see Fox and Yatsuhashi smiling and nodding in agreement Velvet looks even more embarrassed if that possible  
"Come on guys that can't be true there no way a cute guy like him could be crushing on me I mean I'm me I'm nothing special." Coco puts her arm round Velvet and pulls her into a hug  
"Velvet darling what have I told you about doubting yourself, that guy is clearly into you plus I heard what you said you think he's cute." Coco has a teasing smile, at this Velvet blushes  
"well I um" Coco gives Velvet the biggest smile ever  
"don't worry leave everything to big sis Coco." Velvet has a nervous look.

* * *

 **I would have had this out a week ago except I fell ill all better now. I had the whole of chapter 2 typed up but not edited when I fell ill, any way I hope you enjoyed this part and for those of you following I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Edit does this fix the Wall Text Problem?**


	3. Coco On A Mission

**I'm back sorry for the delay I broke my keyboard so I did not have my laptop for over a week any way I'm back now with a update for this story like I promised.**

 **I know what I want to do with this story in a few chapters time but the bit in-between is still undecided I was thinking of making some original villains as this story is meant to focuses more on JNPR than RWBY, I would prefer not to have to uses the enemies of Team RWBY as don't want to end up with JNPR playing second fiddle to RWBY but I'm not a big fan of OC's so I will let my readers decide do I go with the OC or uses what's already available in the RWBY universes.**

* * *

 **.**

Coco Adel lives by a code, 1 you should always look your best. 2 never abandon a friend in need. 3 you stand up for what you believe in. 4 never break a promises. 5 always be organised and punctual. 6 never hurt any one unless they deserve it. She has lived by these ideals for years and has never broken any of them it's a fact she is very proud of it, but right now she is afraid that's she is about to break 2 of her codes.  
Yesterday she promised to help out Velvet with her boy troubles and now she was getting annoyed every time she thought she had a lead on the first year blonde it ended up leading to Yang not that it was totally a problem as Yang was a friend of her from signal but it was starting to get annoying now and she is now starting to think that the blonde from yesterday is was just her imagination.

Coco lets out a sigh "There has got to be a better way of finding him"  
"Finding who sweet cheeks." Coco turns her head to see a student with burnt-orange hair he has a smug confident look on his face even through his nose is currently strapped up behind him are 3 other students Coco presumes they must be his team / toddies judging by the look of them.

Coco lets out a sigh as she has a pretty good idea what might happen next "I'm looking for a first year student blonde about so tall." using her had she indicates his height "You seen him?"  
Cardin smiles and leans on the wall next to her "Why look for a loser like him when you've got a real man right here. Why don't you come with us and let me show you a good time."

Unfortunately for Cardin Coco was in no mood to deal with a bunch of stupid first years today. She leans up against Cardin much to his enjoyment and slides her hand down his body "That's a tempting offer" her hand reaches its target she grabs and squeezes as hard as she can Cardin lets out a very girlish shrike "But you're not man enough to handle this." at seeing this Cardin's team mates charge at her.

Russel is the first to take a swing at her "Bitch how dare you do that to our leader."  
Grabbing his arm Coco spins round and hurls Russel into the air as he falls back down to the ground Coco builds up her momentum and delivers a devastating spin kick right to Russel gut sending him flying. The whole time this has been going on Cardin has been letting out shrieks of pain as he gets yanked and tugged round by his jewels.  
Coco is about to turn back to Cardin when Dove tries to grab her from behind in and tries to put her into a chock hold but before he even has a grip on her she has reacted, grabbing him she pulls hurls him off her.  
Turning her head she see sky was about to punch her but is now froze in fear but only for a second he then turns round and tries to make a break for it buts it's too late Coco grabs him by the back of the neck  
"and where do you think your going you were all for starting this fight when you thought I was an easy target now you have to pay the consequences for you laps in judgment." She slams Sky into one of the lockers next to her it pops open and she throws him into it upside down and slams the door shut kicking the lock in so the door will take forever to open.  
"Right that's three down now."  
Coco then feels someone try to put her in a chock hold and remembers the hapless guy she's been dragging round by the jewels for the last few minutes  
"You really did not pay attention to what happen to your buddy who tried that." Squeezing even tighter Cardin lets out a yelp and lets go of Coco turning round she releases her grip on Cardin's jewels he staggers around a bit before to turning to face Coco.  
"You'll pay for that you bitc…."  
Cardin lets out a high pitch grasp as Coco delivered a swift upper kick to his balls. In Cardin's mind it feels and sounds like glass breaking before he can fall over Coco grabs him by the scruff of the neck and slams him several times into a few of the walls and lockers before she finally plants him through a wall.

After the fight is over Coco looks round at her handy work Russel is upside down against a wall from when she spin kicked him away.  
As for Dove she was not sure where he went as she remembers throwing him when he tried to grab her seeing the broken window she takes a guess that it was made by him.  
Then there's sky, she can hear his groans from one of the nearby lockers.  
Cardin well he got the worst of it after the beating she gave him it would be a long time before he tried a stunt like that on another girl at beacon.

The smile on her face drops when she realises her mistake "Dam it I forget to get the information out of them before I knocked them out." Coco storms off in anger whilst trying to come up with a new plan of attack.

.

Glynda is heading for the next class she is teaching today battle tactics with the first years hopefully Nora and Yang wont destroy the stage again in their fights like they did last time.  
As she round the corner her blood begins to boil at the sight of the destroyed hall way and the groaning members of team CRDL using her semblance she drags Cardin out of the wall "What did you do this time Mr Winchester?"

Rubbing his head Cardin looks up at her "Nothing miss Goodwitch this crazy chick in a beret attacked us for no reason."

Upon hearing beret she instantly knew what had happened "I highly doubt that, I think what happened is you tried to hit on miss Adel which is either very brave or very stupid but that doesn't matter now get your team up and head to the infirmary and patched up class starts in 20 minutes." with that Glynda walks off.

.

Glynda walks into her class room after checking to make sure everything is ready and where it should be she settles down in her chair and is about to fill her student evaluations when her scroll goes off, ignoring it she goes back to her work but as she tries to concentrate on her work her scroll goes again and again and again it total it has gone off 8 times.  
"What in Remnant is going on?" Picking up her scroll she looks up as her students begin to file in and take their seats, looking back down she flicks through the messages and notices they all from teachers currently teaching first year classes they all say the same thing that miss Adel burst into their class rooms demanding if they know of a blonde student and then storming out when she finds out that the person she is looking for is not there.  
After reading this Glynda lifts an eye brow "What is that girl thinking that's the 13th complaint about her today and she's normally such a well behaved student, I guess I will have to deal with her after class."  
Glynda is about to put her scroll down when the door to her class room is kicked off its hinges Coco storms in looking round a look of frustration across her face.  
"What the fuck where is he."  
Cardin and his team let out a shrike as they dive under their desks whilst Yang waves at Coco "hay Coco what up?"

Coco cheers up a bit at seeing Yang "O hay Yang sorry for disrupting your class I'm just looking for a first year been to every first year class so far today and he's not been in any of them."  
With the slam of her riding crop on the desk everyone looks at Glynda "enough pleases leave my class NOW Miss Adel o I will want to see you after class about your antics today."  
At this Coco has a grim look decides to leave before Goodwitch decides to do anything to her.

As she walks down the hall and turns the corner she bumps into Ozpin "arrrr Miss Adel just who I was looking for we need to talk."

Glynda looks down at her scroll when it goes off again to see a message from Ozpin *I'm dealing with the miss Adel problem.* Glynda lets a out a sigh knowing that he's probable going to let her off without a single punishment.

.

Coco is nervous as she is sat in Ozpin's office, as he turns round from his coffee maker he offers Coco a cup which she accepts taking a sip from it as he sits down on the opposite side of his desk  
"Now miss Adel we don't have many problems with you except for the occasional incidents usually started by other students, but today I've received multiple reports of you disrupting classes, causing damage to the school, a report that you injured all the members of team CRDL and you also have apparently had a very bad attitude to all the staff all day this is not the usual behaviour from you so I would like to know what wrong something has clearly got you agitated ?"

Taking another sip from her coffee she places it on the desk and takes a deep breath "well it all started 3 days ago with Velvet."  
Ozpin nodes for her to go on as he takes a sip of his coffee "Well Velvet when to help one of the first years with his air sickness" Ozpin smiles having a good idea who she was talking about "any way when she caught up with us she was very flustered and when I asked her about it he apparently comment on her ears."  
At this Ozpin frowns he did not think Jaune was a Faunus hater Coco sees the look on Ozpins face "Looks like you jumped to the same conclusion I did. I was going to deck him when Velvet stopped me telling me he was actually complementing her."  
Ozpin nodes "So what happened next?"  
Coco takes another sip of her coffee "Well the following day we were looking for Velvet as we were supposed to be studying together when I did find her she had apparently been taking extra classes with Professor Oobleck's first years."  
Ozpin puts down his cup for a second "yes I'm aware of the arrangement she has with Professor Oobleck. So what happened?"  
Coco takes a breath as she recalls the events of yesterday "Well as we were chatting this guy runs up to us he was out of breath but once he had caught his breath he thanked Velvet and returned her bottle, he then tried to apologises for acting like a creep the last time they met but his apology turned more into accidental flirting with Velvet then he ran off as suddenly as he appeared whilst asking for Velvet to forgive him."

Ozpin takes another sip and looks at Coco "So how does explain your actions today?"  
Coco sighs "Well you see were pretty sure that he's into Velvet and I know Velvet likes him so I've been trying to track him down so I could see if my suspicions were right."  
Ozpin smiles "And what would you do if they are?"  
Coco smiles back "That's simple I would do everything possible to set them up, with Velvet being a Faunus she gets a lot of abuse I try to keep it in check but she very self-conscious."  
Coco sighs again "The worst thing is now she doesn't think she's good enough to have a boyfriend I can tell it upsets her that she is always alone so I would do anything to see Velvet happy but I just lost it today when I could not find the guy."  
Ozpin just smiles "Coco you go above and beyond for your team you are a fine leader and as such I will let you off today as you were only doing all this for the wellbeing a friend and team mate."  
Coco lets out a sigh of relief "Thank you professor Ozpin."

As Coco gets up Ozpin holds his hand up and she stops and sits back down "Now Coco the person you looking for is called Jaune Arc and you would not have found him as he was excused from classes today you can find him in the 7th room 6th floor of the east dorms."  
Coco gives Ozpin the hugest of smile "Thank you so much professor Ozpin." she quickly leaves his office.  
Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee and smiles "arrrr young love."

.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora & Ren are chatting whilst walking down the hall to their rooms.  
"I wonder what was up with Coco today."  
Nora jumps over to Yang "You mean that girl who burst into all our classes today."  
Yang runs a hand through her hair "Yea she's not normally like that I've known her sins Signal she's as strong as me but she doesn't really go on rampages, any way how's Jaune doing?"  
Pyrrha lets out a sigh "Well from the last message I got he's still under the weather from that Silver Shade stuff."  
Ruby turns to them "Right then let stop by and cheer him up."  
Weiss lets out a sigh "Do we all have to?"  
Ruby gives Weiss an annoyed look "Yes Weiss we all have to."  
Weiss looks dejected at Ruby's response "Fine."

Ren walks up to their door and uses his scroll to unlock their room as the gang pile in they see the room is empty and Jaune's bed is unmade Yang looks round "So where is Jaune?"  
From the other side of the bathroom door they here a groan "In here."  
Pyrrha walks over and knocks gently on the door "Jaune you ok?"  
There is a disgusting loud farting like sound coming from inside the bathroom. The gang back away from the door "ugh"  
From inside they hear Jaune's muted response "Not really how was your day guys?"  
Ruby walks over to the door "Apart from Coco interrupting every single lesson today, it's been ok but we decided to come and check on you see if you need anything."  
"I'm good thanks guys also who's Coco?"  
Yang smiles "She's a second year kind of fashionable, where's a beret and sunglass."  
There's a pauses for a second "O I think I saw her yesterday."  
Just then the door to JNPR's dorm comes flying off its hinges and flies across the room. Everyone's eyes go wide as the door barley misses all of them Coco barges in looking super angry "Where is Jaune Arc?"  
Yang waves "hay Coco."  
Coco waves back with a smile "Hay Yang." she then retunes to being super pissed "Where is Jaune Arc?" The group point at the bathroom door "Jaune Arc get out here we need to talk."  
Yang taps Coco on the shoulder "What did he do?" before Coco can answer Jaune comes out of the bathroom he's very pale.  
He looks nervously at Coco "how can I help?"  
Coco walks right up to him and gives him an intense stare "I need you to answer some questions."  
"Ok."  
"First off how do you feel about Faunus?"  
The group look genuinely interested to see how Jaune will answer. Switching the gaze from Coco then back to Jaune they wait to with bated breath to hear his response  
"It's complicated…. I think the White Fang are a bunch of evil misguided morons who need wiping out."  
Seeing the looks on some of the groups faces he decides to explain his point "By that I don't mean killing them off. I just think their organization needs to be stamp out." Coco and Blake are giving Jaune look of daggers "Personally I thought what they used to be when they were a peace movement was admirable and as a member of the Arc my I like my family have all always supported equal rights for Faunus in fact most of the staff my dad hire and employ are Faunus."

Weiss jumps forward "Wait Arc as in the ancient family of Nobile warriors who are high supporters of Faunus rights."  
"That's us." Jaune say with a proud smile on his face  
Weiss puts her index finger to her chin "Huh who knew I just thought you were just a lovable bubbling idiot I never thought you could come from such noble heritage."  
at wises comment Jaune hunches over in shame "yea I know I'm the failure of my family."

Coco looks over at Jaune "That actually helped answer a few other question I had as well just one last one do you have a weird fetish?" at this the whole group turn to stare a Jaune.  
Jaune looks horrified and nervous "No come on guys what would make you think that, that's crazy absurd even you're just being crazy" everyone just raises an eye brow at this.  
Coco pulls out her Gatling gun and points it at him "Tell me the truth ark are you a Faunus-phile?"  
Ruby tilts her head "What's that?"  
Yang turns to Ruby "you know a Faunus-philia those people who are way into Faunus."  
The group turns to Jaune giving him a creeped out look, Jaune raises his hands and wave them franticly "I swear I'm not into Faunus-philia."  
Pyrrha walks over and pats Jaune on the back "It's ok Jaune we all have our quirks and we don't respect you any less."  
Jaune looks at first horrified then very annoyed "o for the love of dust not you too Pyrrha, I'm not into Faunus-philia." He sighs "If you must know the closest thing I have to a fetish is that I like to be pampered and babied." at this everyone looks even more confused.  
Blake is next to step forward "Ok I guess I'm the only one who's interested to know what the hell do you mean Jaune?"  
Jaune lets out a sigh "As you know I have seven sisters well growing up with that many sisters and being the only brother means you get shared a lot so there was always someone to pay attention to me, play with me, uses me as a hug pillow or used me as a dress up doll hell the only reason my hair is a mess all the time is because I have no clue how to maintain it as one of them always did it. I think what I miss the most of all is laying my head in their lap and drifting off to sleep as they stroke my head, my dad says I'm just a pampered spoilt baby so I came to beacon to prove him wrong."

Coco looks at him for a second then puts her Gatling gun away "That's it that's your big secret!"  
Most of the gang just walks off and find places to sit down except Yang who pulls Jaune into a hug "aww even your deepest darkest secrets are boring vomit boy."  
Jaune pushes Yang away "Yea well it's embarrassing to me." he doubles over "O dust be right back." Jaune dives back into the bathroom.

Coco looks at the others "Ok any one care to explain that?"  
Nora jumps off her bed "Well Cardin poised Jaune with silver shade and the nurse said they don't have a counter agent for it so for the next 48 hours he's stuck making repeated visits to the bog."  
"O for the love of dust this academy sucks sometimes, I have an Idea." At this Coco pulls out her scroll.

.

Velvet has just got back from the library and is about to sit down on her bed when her scroll goes off opening it she sees Coco "Hay Coco what's up?"  
"Hay Velvet could you be a dear and come over to the east dorms 6th floor room 7 and bring your herbal mixes."  
"Ok be there soon." closing her scroll Velvet grabs a case that's about twice the size of her camera case and heads out from the room.

.

It has been ten minutes since Coco called when finally there is a knock on the door, Ren gets up and opens the door to let Velvet in "So what's up Coco" upon seeing Velvet has bunny ears the whole gang realize what's been going on and why Coco was questioning Jaune so much.  
Coco smiles "Well Velvet one of the student here has got shiver shade poisoning and apparently the nurses say he has to suffer with it as they don't have a counter agent on sight."  
Velvet looks dismayed as she opens her case as it folds out into sections some with bottles some of which are empty and some with different herbs in she lifts out a pestle and mortar and adds the herbs she needs and begins to mix them up "How cruel how anyone could do that to someone is beyond me."

Ruby walks over to Velvet "Hay Velvet."  
Velvet Smiles back "Hay Ruby so how did it happen?"  
Ruby huffs "yea well we think it was Cardin plus he used a dust booster with it as well."  
Velvet looks annoyed "It was Cardin what a jerk, he picks on everyone especially me." At this Coco makes a mental note to track down this Cardin and beat the shit out of him.

.

At that precise moment Cardin shivers Dove turns to him "What's up boss?"  
Cardin looks at him "I don't know but I fell a sense of dread."

.

As Velvet finishes the mixture she pores it into one of the bottles and shakes it after a few seconds she turs round holding the bottle "Ok so who has the poisoning?"  
The door to the bath room door opens and Jaune stagers out holding up his hand "That would be me." at that moment the 2 freeze as they see each other Coco is stood watching with a huge grin after a few second Velvet passes Jaune the mixture he drinks it and goes to sit on his bed and wait a few minutes.

It's been about 10 minutes and he looks a lot less pale Velvet walks over to him "So um how do you feel?"  
Jaune looks at here in amazement and stands up "your amazing this is the best I've felt in the last 2 days thank you so much." in his excitement he grabs Velvet and pulls her into a hug, she lets out a squeak and then nuzzles into the hug it feeling so comforting after a few minutes the 2 break apart when they realizing the hug has lasted a bit too long and they look at each other a bit sheepishly.  
Jaune and Velvet turn to see the eyes of everyone in the room are on them.  
Ruby is on her hands on knees at the end of the bed leaning so far off it she is in danger of falling off the bed, she tries to whisper to Jaune but in her excipient it's a very loud whisper "Tell her!"  
Velvet looks at Jaune "Tell me what?"  
Jaune turns as white as a sheet and gives Ruby a look of death turning back to Velvet "I um."

Yang gets up and walks over "O for dust sake hi Velvet right?" Velvet nodes "Hi I'm Yang Jaune here has been crushing on you since he met you a few days back now if I don't help this fool out now this won't get anywhere. So Velvet he wants to know if you would be interested in dating him."  
At this Jaune looks horrified he then turns to yang with gritted teeth "Yang shut up."  
Yang smirks "What's the matter Jaune"  
Jaune has an exasperated look "What's the matter o for the love of dust I can't just ask her that, her boyfriend will kick the shit out of me." At this Coco bursts into hysterical laughter  
Jaune shoots her an annoyed look "What's so funny?"  
Coco wipes the tears from her eyes "What makes you think she has a boyfriend?"  
Jaune turns to Coco "don't be silly there no way someone as cute, beautiful not to mention helpful and kind like Velvet would not have a boyfriend"  
At Jaune's comments Velvet has turned bright red and she speaks so quietly everyone can barely hear her "I don't have a boyfriend why would I, I'm a disgusting Faunus after all."  
At this Jaune looks angry he grabs Velvet by the shoulders as she is staring at the ground "Velvet look at me." she looks up at him "Never say that again."  
Velvet looks down again "But it's true I'm nothing but a worthless stinking Faunus why would anyone want me."  
"Velvet look at Me." she looks up again "Never say that again no never even think that again you are beautiful and anyone who says otherwise is an idiot and about no one wanting you well." he turns red at this "I want you I would be over the moon if you would go out with me."  
Velvet looks up at him she is now as red as Ruby's cape "You don't really mean it."  
"Of courses I do I would not be asking if I did not mean it, I'm just sorry that I'm such a worthless guy."  
Velvet shakes her head "no I'm the worthless one, you should not be wasting your time on me."

At this both Coco and yang walk behind Jaune and Velvet and punch then in the top of the head.  
Jaune and velvet both grab the tops of their heads "OW!"  
Jaune looks at Yang "What the hell Yang."  
Velvet looks like she is about to cry "Why would you do that Coco."  
Coco folds her arms "Are you two stupid or something? If you like each other then what does it matter if you don't think your good enough for each other?"  
Yang smirks "Coco's right. look Velvet you really like Jaune and Jaune you really like Velvet what's the problem just go out already and stop messing us about with all this drama."  
The rest of the group hummed in agreement.

Velvet turns back to Jaune "Well If your happy with someone like me."  
Jaune smiles "Happy doesn't even begins to describe how I would fell, I would be elated if you said yes to date you would be a dream come true."  
Velvet leaps into his arms and hugs him as she dissolves into a flood of tears "Then yes Jaune I will go out with you."

At this everyone in the room goes "Aww." Then gathers round for huge group hug with the new couple.

.

* * *

.

OK so I'm not completely happy with this as the first part with Coco was a lot longer than I intended it to be but it's done so I hope you enjoy. O in the meantime why not check out my other story which is finished called The Broken Knight's Reward my other least liked story on here. Till next time.

Side note I have edited chapter one and two following some suggestions on how to make it easier to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my followers now some of you know I really hate the idea of just posting a update with no story but I'm making an exception see some of you may have noticed I've been very quiet online others know why but the last few months have been bad I got my first job someone finally took a chance on me with all my disabilities and after less than a week they fired me over my disabilities I did not think life could get any worse but somehow it finds a way to kick you even when your down my mum has got cancer and I've been spending most of my free time visiting her, today we got worse news its terminal so I don't know when I will be back I'm just weighing this to let you all know I will be back I just don't know when as I wait with my mum till she dies then my long road of recovery with my depression. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **If you want to find me anywhere online I go by the same username as on here.**


End file.
